The present disclosure relates to multi-function devices that include a printer and a scanner, and more particularly, to making localized language and telecommunications settings in which such multi-function devices will operate.
Printers are generally manufactured for sale into specific regions of the world. The predominant language spoken in a given region is typically the language that is preset as the localized language in which printers manufactured for sale into that region will operate. Thus, when printers are manufactured for sale in France, they are set to operate in the localized French language. A user living in France might therefore expect that a printer purchased in France will operate in the localized French language and come from a distribution center that maintains an inventory of printers manufactured for distribution in France.
Multi-function devices that combine a printing function with other functions such as scanning, faxing, and copying, are likewise manufactured for sale into specific regions of the world. Settings made during the manufacture of a multi-function device typically cause a display window on the device to display information in an appropriate localized language. These settings also cause the printing function on such a device to provide hardcopy output in the appropriate localized language. Furthermore, when the multi-function device includes a facsimile function, various telecommunications characteristics might also be set up at the same time as, or as part of, the localized language setting. Intricacies in telecommunications protocols unique to each region typically require that different telecommunications characteristics be set to operate in such devices depending on the particular region of operation. Telecommunications settings generally control operating characteristics such as what type of dial tone is used, the amount of time between the initiation of a telephone call and the beginning of data transfer, the amount of time between dial tones, and so on.
There are disadvantages, however, with current methods of setting localized languages and telecommunications characteristics in such multi-function and printer devices. The disadvantages stem primarily from the need to manufacture a specific device so that it will function in a particular language and with particular telecommunications characteristics that are appropriate to the region in which the device will be sold. Thus, a manufacturing center may produce a first quantity of a specific device to function with a first language and telecommunications characteristics and a second quantity of the same device to function with a second language and telecommunications characteristics. Similarly, a first manufacturing center located in a first region may produce a quantity of a specific device to function with a language and telecommunications characteristics appropriate for the first region, while a second manufacturing center located in a second region may produce a different quantity of the same device to function with a language and telecommunications characteristics appropriate for the second region.
In any event, managing the various types of devices manufactured to function using various specific languages and telecommunications characteristics is a significant task. For example, the language/telecommunications-specific devices must be properly inventoried and shipped to appropriate regional distribution centers. Language/telecommunications-specific devices are often stock-piled at different regional distribution centers in an attempt to satisfy projected demands in the various regions. In addition to costs associated with adjusting and tracking inventories in the numerous regions to meet projected demands, there are considerable storage costs resulting from having to stock-pile the language/telecommunications-specific devices at regional distribution centers. Moreover, if there are low sell-through rates in various regions resulting from a downturn in the regional market or from incorrect demand projections, storage costs will increase and inventory may go unsold. Costs associated with reconfiguring language/telecommunications-specific devices to function in a different region are very high, if not prohibitive.
Accordingly, the need exists for a way to make localized language and telecommunications settings within multi-functional devices having printer functionality that alleviates costs associated with current methods of manufacturing, inventorying, and storing such devices.
A multi-function device that includes scanning and printing functions is configurable by a user to operate in a user-preferred localized language. Embedded information from a scanned image identifies a localized language preference and sets up a multi-function device to operate in the preferred localized language.
In a particular embodiment, a card or sheet of paper includes various barcodes, each of which is associated with a different localized language. A user identifies a particular barcode (e.g., by placing a check mark next to the barcode) associated with the user""s preferred language. When the user scans the card or sheet of paper using the scanner on the multi-function device, the device decodes information embedded in the identified barcode to determine the user""s preferred localized language and to set the device to function in that language.
In another embodiment, setting a user""s preferred localized language additionally sets appropriate telecommunications characteristics for a multi-function device.